


Reading Room Romance

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Bettany and Amanda get... close.RP Fic.So much not real, but so much fun to write anyway.





	Reading Room Romance

Amanda had smiled to see Bettany hiding herself in the corner of the reading room, gathering the needed books and her notepad together before making her way closer to Bettany settling at the table in silence for a while before she spoke softly.

"Another book, already?"

Bettany looked up from her work, smiled and nodded.

 

"Is that a problem?"

 

She asked. Amanda had smiled. 

"Not as long as you don't burn yourself out too fast..."

Bettany smiled.

"Your concern is appreciated my darling."

Amanda smiled softly.

"Well, you are one of the top... loves... I have."

She teased, glancing around before leaning to kiss Bettany's cheek, her voice huskier as she added. 

"I've missed you..."

"I think... someone’s a little.... flustered."

"Around you? Always..."

Bettany smiled and spread her legs under the table. Amanda had smiled, letting a hand trail over Bettany's thigh. 

"Someone likes danger..."

Her voice turned almost dark as she added. 

"You know we could get caught...?"

Bettany smiled.

"I know...."

She said, before adding with a commanding purr.

"Now get under the table."

"Magic word, Hughes... I'm not your slut, you know."

"Please."

Bettany purred. 

"Better..."

Amanda teased, slipping confidently under the table, pressing a teasing kiss to Bettany's knee. Bettany purred. 

"Ready?"

"Oh yes..."

Bettany purred. Amanda smirked, moving to lightly tease her clit with her tongue. Bettany mewed loudly. Amanda smirked. 

"You want this to keep happening... we either need to move... or you need to figure a way to hide just what made you make that noise..."

Bettany nodded and bit her bottom lip. Amanda laughed softly. 

"Well, when we finish I'm still stealing you..."

Bettany smirked. Amanda smiled, moving to tease her clit again. Bettany meeped softly. 

"Good girl..."

Amanda teased, moving to lightly lap at Bettany's clit. Bettany continued to mew softly. Amanda slowly upped her pace. Bettany soon stifled another mewl as she came apart all over Amanda's face. Amanda had smirked as she cleaned them both up, moving to kiss Bettany before murmuring 'Home... right now' to her before helping her dress and leading her away.


End file.
